bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock: Rapture Characters
Rapture was a city that attracted the world's best and the brightest, or at least people who found hope in Andrew Ryan's economic philosophy. There was a vast assortment of people who came to Rapture: from artists to scientists, from engineers to athletes. Below is a list of known citizens of both Rapture and the surface who appeared in or were mentioned in BioShock: Rapture. Main Characters *Andrew Ryan *Bill McDonagh *Frank (Gorland/Fontaine)/Atlas *Sullivan Major Characters *Anna Culpepper *Brigid Tenenbaum *Daniel Wales *Diane McClintock *Elaine McDonagh *Ivan Karlosky *Jasmine Jolene *J.S. Steinman *Mariska Lutz *Patrick Cavendish *Roland Wallace *Redgrave *Reggie *Ruben Greavy *Sander Cohen *Simon Wales *Sofia Lamb *Yi Suchong Minor Characters *Anton Kinkaide *Anya Andersdotter *Archie, a submariner working in Neptune's Bounty. *Arno Deukmajian, owner of a pawnshop in Pauper's Drop. *Augustus Sinclair *Bergman, helmsman of Frank Fontaine's trawler, the Happydrift. *Brenda *Carlson Fiddle *Carl Wing, an inmate of Persephone who was a member of the Rapture Family. *Ms. Chavez, a Puerto Rican nurse working for Steinman. *Eleanor Lamb *Mr. Forester, a manager of the workers hired to build Rapture. *Frank Fontaine, previous proprietor of Fontaine Fisheries who smuggled goods from Cuba to the U.S. *Garcia, chief bookie at Frank Gorland's bookkeeping business. *Garris Fisher, an executive of Fontaine Futuristics. *Gilbert Alexander *Mr. Glidden, a patient of Sofia Lamb. *Gordon Shep, owner of Shep's ShopMart and a garbage collection business in Little Eden Plaza. *Mr. Gravenstein, owner of Gravenstein's Green Groceries in Little Eden Plaza. *Grogan, a constable in Rapture. *Harker, head constable in Rapture. *Harold Babcock, a Splicer living with his family in Artemis Suites. *Harry Brown, a manager at Seaworthy Construction. *Harv Merton, previous proprietor of The Clanger, a bar near the docks in New York City. *Jack *Julie Langford *Margie, a follower of Sofia Lamb. *Marianne Dellahunt *Martin Finnegan *Masha Lutz *Mickael Lasko, a Ukranian maintenance worker framed for smuggling in Rapture. *Morry, a man working for Frank Gorland's bookkeeping business. *Naz, a Splicer bodyguard of Fontaine. *Neil Steele, an up-and-coming boxer in New York. *Pablo Navarro *Peach Wilkins *Philo, one of Atlas' followers. *Pierre Gobbi *Pinelli, a guard on Andrew Ryan's steamliner, The Olympian. *Prentice Mill *Quee, an Asian servant aboard Andrew Ryan's private jet. *Rizzo, head manager at the administration offices of Seaworthy Construction. *Rolf, a security guard at the Ryan Plasmids facility. *Rupert Mudge, a Splicer living in Pauper's Drop. *Sally Mudge, wife of Rupert Mudge. *Samuel Lutz *Silas Cobb *"Snort" Bianchi, a customer at The Clanger in New York City. *Sophie McDonagh *Stanley Kyburz *Stanley Poole *"Stiffy", a worker on the docks in Neptune's Bounty who was bitten by a Sea Slug. *Sylvia Pleasance, fiancee of Ronald Greavy. *Toby Griggs, a Splicer who worked as a salesman in a shop in Fort Frolic. *"Twitchy", a customer at The Clanger in New York City. *Voss, an FBI agent investigating Andrew Ryan's business operations. *Willy Brougham, a test subject in Suchong and Tenenbaum's experiments. Mentioned Characters *Antoine, Frank Fontaine's personal cook in Rapture. *Bud Chinowski, manager of Chinowski's Maintenance, an engineering contracting firm. *Charlie Wriggles, a boxer in New York. *Dmetri, Pyotr Rianofski's cousin. *Eisley, a lawyer working for Andrew Ryan. *Epstein, a follower of Atlas who died during a raid. *"Feeben Junior", a manager at Feeben, Leiber, and Quiife Engineering Firm. *Grace Holloway *Harley, a man working for Frank Gorland. *Hector Rodriguez *Herve Manuela, a witness that Sullivan hoped would aid in the investigation of Fontaine. *Irving, a man who died while doing deep-sea diving work on Rapture's construction. *Jimmy, an associate of Sander Cohen. *"Johnny Topside" *Lance, one of the men working for Fontaine in Rapture. *Linosky, a constable. *Marie Louise Fensen, Bill McDonagh's former love interest. *Marjorie Dustin, a bookkeeper working for Andrew Ryan who accepted bribes from Frank Fontaine. *Mazy, an acquaintance of Sally Mudge. *McGee, a follower of Atlas who died during a raid. *Mulrooney, a bartender at The Clanger. *Nigel Weir *Pyotr Rianofski, Andrew Ryan's father. *Ronald Greavy, son of Ruben Greavy. *Roy Phinn, an employee at Chinowski's Maintenance. *Sammy G. *Sorenson, an Atlas follower. *Vallete, a follower of Atlas who died during a raid. *Vasilisa, Dmetri's wife. Category:BioShock: Rapture Characters